evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Deception, Manipulation and Treachery
In any story, the villain can trick or persaude the hero, heroine, or another person by using lies and treachery for these reasons: *To cause someone's downfall. *To take over a kingdom or a state or a planet. *To shatter the bond between the protagonist and someone he or she cares about. *To lure the hero into his trap. *To achieve the fame he is entitled to. *To frame somebody for the wrongdoings. *Try to use the hero as a pawn. A Complete Monster or any other villain, even a remorseful one, can use lies and treachery to get his or her way, which can propel a story forward. Examples *A classic example of a villain's treachery, Iago tricks Othello into believing that Desdemona slept with Cassio and betrayed him. *Scar uses lies and trickery throughout The Lion King, but he crosses the line when he lies to Simba, telling him he's responsible for Mufasa's death. *Jafar lies to Jasmine that Aladdin had been sentenced to death and executed. *Prince Hans uses treachery twice to get his way. First, he lies to the royal court that Elsa killed Anna, then does it to Elsa that she did so. *DemiDevimon lies to T.K. Takerashi about his older brother Matt (along with the other Digi-Destined kids) by telling the youngster that he abandoned him (and turns him against his Digimon partner, Tokomon) *Negaduck lies to Morgana Macawbre about being a reformed criminal, starting a candy company, and then lies to her about Darkwing Duck going off to foil crime without her, telling her that DW said "Once a crook always a crook," which turns the angered witch against her boyfriend. *Lotso lies to Big Baby that Daisy abandoned and replaced them when it was only Lotso she replaced. *King Candy lies to Wreck-It Ralph about Vanellope's programming, telling him that if she enters the race, the game will go out of order and she will die with it. *Percival McLeach lies to Cody about Marahute's death so he can get to her eggs. *Archibald Snatcher tricks Lord Portley-Rind into believing he shall save Cheesebridge from the "dangerous" boxtrolls. *Captain Hook: In the original film, he manipulates the jealous Tinkerbell into revealing Peter Pan's hiding place before caging her in a lantern. In Return to Neverland, he tricks Jane into believing he'll help her find her way home if she helps him find his treasure. *Kaa uses his hypnotic eyes to manipulate Mowgli into becoming his lunch, only to fail several times. *Indominus rex manipulates Blue and the velociraptors. *Jasper manipulating Lapis Lazuli to fuse with her into Malachite. *Tirek tricking Discord to join to him. *Mal tricking Zoey that Mike never coming back. *Cliff Vandercave tricks Fred Flintstone into signing firing notices for all the quarry workers. *Roodaka tricking Vakama into serving the Visorak horde. *Vicky tricks Mr. and Mrs. Turner into thinking that Timmy had vandalized the Turner family house. *Sunset Shimmer tricks Vice Principal Luna that Twilight Sparkle destroyed all of the decorations for the Fall Fomal. *Lysandre manipulates Alain into collecting energy from Mega Evolved Pokémon so he can use it to take control of Zygarde. He even lied to Mairin by claiming that her fatally ill Chespin will be better once Alain gets the Mega Evolution energy he needs. But by the time his true colors were exposed during his broadcast, he revealed that he had no intention of helping Chespin at all. *The Omen manipulated Jack into believing he has failed his purpose as a samurai and attempted to have him commit seppuku. *Steele lies to the other dogs that Balto and the sled team died in the blizzard. Only Jenna sees right through his lies. *Mephiles the Dark tricks Silver the Hedgehog into believing that Sonic the Hedgehog is the so-called "Iblis Trigger" that had destroyed his world. *Lasombra lies to Arnold's class about the "deal" he made with Arnold. *Chris Bradford *Leslie Meyers manipulates Kyle Broflovski into helping her to make Ads rule the world. Quotes Part 1 Part 2 Category:About Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Bond Destruction Category:Crimes Category:Villainous Events